121713jossiktlaloc
05:49 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 17:49 -- 05:49 GG: Hey Tlαloc 05:50 GT: Hey 05:50 GG: - need to tαlk to you 05:50 GT: DUDE GUEXX WHAT 05:50 GG: αbout 05:50 GG: α lot 05:50 GG: oh, - cαn guess 05:50 GG: Beαu presuαded you to jo-n α relαt-onsh-p where she -s blαck for you αnd you αre red for her 05:51 GT: Did Null tell you 05:51 GG: Nope 05:51 GG: Beαu d-d 05:51 GT: Goddamn it I wanted to tell you myxelf! 05:51 GG: Oh well 05:51 GT: Well, at leaxt xhe'x the one who told you 05:51 GG: Tlαloc do you not see whαt's hαppen-ng here 05:52 GG: l-ke do you honestly not get how bαd αn -deα th-s -s 05:52 GT: Xhe xuggexted it! Why ix it a bad idea huh 05:52 GT: Everybody alwayx xayx that 05:52 GG: Thαt -s not only αn unheαlthy relαt-onsh-p, but αn αffron to the quαdrαnts 05:53 GT: Holy xhit dude, you of all people xhould know what the quadrantx are for 05:53 GG: Also she wαnted me to tell you thαt you're α horr-ble fl-rt, α s-mpleton, αnd thαt she w-shes she hαd never been -n α red relαt-onsh-p w-th you 05:54 GT: They were dexigned for keeping order on Alternia and collecting genetic material and- 05:54 GT: What? 05:54 GG: Yeαh 05:54 GT: Wh 05:54 GT: Wh-why? 05:55 GG: Becαuse she's α horr-ble, mαn-plulαt-ve b-tch who -s -nsαnely blαck for you 05:55 GG: αt leαst, αs much αs humαns cαn be 05:55 GG: wh-ch -s αppαrently α lot 05:56 GT: Oh 05:56 GT: That'x fine then 05:56 GG: How -s thαt f-ne dude 05:56 GT: I thought xhe wanted to break up, you xcared me for a xecond 05:56 GT: DUH 05:56 GT: Xhe'x xuppoxed to be black for me remember? 05:56 GG: She wαnts α purely blαck relαt-onsh-p, d-p-sh-t 05:57 GG: she wαnts you to be blαck for her too 05:57 GT: By the way, tell her that xhe'x really xmart and funny 05:57 GT: <3 05:57 GG: OH FFS TLALOC 05:57 GT: Hahaha 05:57 GG: She hαtes you, αnd you should hαte her!!!!!! 05:58 GT: Joxxik 05:58 GG: Becαuse she mαn-pulαted you, she used you, αnd now she know-ngly tr-cked you -nto α relαt-onsh-p wh-ch she knows for α FACT -s gonnα fuck up your heαd! 05:58 GT: I hate everybody, EVERYBODY, except for her 05:58 GT: And you kinda 05:59 GG: HOW -S THAT FUCK-N POSS-BLE 05:59 GG: SHE'S BEEN A TOTAL B-TCH TO YOU 05:59 GT: I know! I WAX mad 06:00 GT: Bluh xhe xhould have axked me thix when I wanted to xmack her face off! 06:00 GG: THEN GET MAD AGA-N 06:01 GG: BECAUSE SHE D-DN'T TH-NK SHE WAS CAPABLE OF A REAL BLACK RELAT-ONSH-P BACK THEN 06:01 GG: WELL, SHES PRETTY FUCK-N CAPABLE NOW 06:01 GT: Fuck dude 06:02 GT: Are you black for me too? Quit the yelling 06:02 GG: - AM NOT BLACK FOR YOU - AM YOUR MO-RA-L 06:02 GG: - αm frustrαted! 06:03 GT: But, xhe'x the one who came up with it? Now xhe wantx to dump me again? Blah what 06:03 GG: SHE'S BLACKFL-RT-NG W-TH YOU 06:03 GG: you got your hoopes up to breαk them αgα-n! 06:03 GT: But xhe ixn't 06:04 GG: But she -s 06:04 GT: Waxn't the point for her to be black for me in the firxt place? 06:04 GG: for fuck' sαke, tlαloc 06:04 GG: thαt relαt-onsh-p could never, ever, work 06:07 GG: -t -s such flαwed, fucked up relαt-onsh-p thαt -s dest-ned to end -n pα-n 06:07 GG: αnd she des-gned -t thαt wαy 06:07 GG: she told me expl-c-tly 06:08 GT: Dude 06:08 GG: dude she wαnts you to be blαck for her so bαd 06:08 GT: We xtill havent even met 06:08 GG: whαt 06:08 GG: αnd 06:08 GT: Maybe xhe hax an ugly laugh or xomething? 06:09 GT: I don't know 06:09 GG: you know whαt? Let's move on to someth-ng else 06:09 GT: Humanx xhouldn't even BE trying to fuck around with xpadex anywayx 06:09 GT: I xtill have no reaxon to hate her honextly 06:10 GG: Tlαloc, -'m sorry but we αre mov-ng on to α more -mportαnt subject 06:10 GT: Haha 06:10 GG: Jαck hαs struck αgα-n 06:10 GG: how -s thαt funny 06:10 GT: No, I juxt realize thix wax really un-important 06:10 GT: And you can't change my mind either 06:11 GG: Ugh 06:11 GT: Yea, xo what about Jack? 06:11 GG: He k-lled do-r's wαk-ng self αnd ryspor's dreαmself 06:11 GG: reαlly brutαlly, from whαt -'ve heαrd 06:12 GG: l-ke, he αppαrently smαshed ryspor -nto α purple smeαr on the wαll 06:12 GT: DAMN 06:12 GG: yeαh 06:12 GT: Holy xhit, xo they're gone? 06:12 GG: no, thαnk gog 06:12 GG: do-r hαs gone bαck to h-s dreαmbody full t-me 06:13 GG: αnd ryspors wαk-ng body -s f-ne 06:13 GG: αlso, they're αppαrently mo-rα-ls now 06:14 GT: Woa 06:14 GG: yeαh 06:15 GG: Also, next reαlly -mportαnt th-ng we need to tαlk αbout: 06:15 GT: Xo he'x xtuck on Derxe or Proxpit or whatever? 06:15 GG: derse, yes 06:15 GG: - αm return-ng from my ex-le 06:16 GT: Xurprixing no one 06:16 GT: I'm xurprixed you didn't do it xooner 06:16 GG: - αm return-ng for ppurely prαct-cαl reαsons 06:17 GG: After th-s lαtest αttαck, - cαn't αfford to be cαught αlone 06:17 GG: Thαt -s αll 06:17 GG: Thαt -s the only reαson 06:17 GT: Why do you have to be xooo angxty? 06:17 GG: Whαt do you meαn 06:17 GG: How αm - αngsty 06:18 GG: - αm return-ng becαuse -t -s the best course of αct-on 06:18 GG: there -s no emot-onαl component 06:18 GT: You were all "I can't return becauxe I might hurt xomeone elxe bleeeeh" 06:18 GG: - 06:19 GT: Dude 06:19 GT: We mixxed you 06:19 GG: thαnks 06:19 GG: ok, so, 06:19 GG: there αre α couple more th-ngs we should tαlk αbout, 06:19 GT: By the way your girlfriend thinkx Jack ix a cool guy 06:20 GG: Thαt's αctuαlly the next th-ng 06:20 GG: - 06:20 GG: - don't th-nk -'m flushed for null αnymore 06:20 GG: - don't th-nk - hαve been for α wh-le 06:21 GG: -n fαct, - know -'m not 06:21 GT: WHAT 06:21 GG: - th-nk - fell out of love w-th her α wh-le αgo 06:21 GG: but - clung onto -t becαuse - sαw -t αs v-tαl to who - αm 06:22 GG: but recently - reαl-zed thαt 06:22 GG: - just don't love her l-ke thαt αnymore 06:22 GT: Woa 06:22 GG: yeαh 06:22 GT: You finally came to your xenxex dude 06:22 GG: perhαps th-s -s whαt heroes of heαrt hαve to overcome 06:22 GG: wα-t whαt? 06:23 GT: Xhe wax horrible, xneaky, a xtalker 06:23 GT: And frankly xhe xmellx a little funny 06:24 GG: yeαh she k-ndα does hehe 06:24 GG: l-ke fert-l-zer 06:24 GT: Joxxik YOU ARE THE MOXT ALPHA GUY 06:24 GT: EVER 06:24 GG: hehehe thαnk you ( :c 06:25 GG: αnd whαt mαde me reαl-ze 06:25 GG: -s αctuαlly t-ed to αll the other news - hαve shαred w-th you 06:25 GT: Huh? 06:25 GG: Ryspor 06:25 GG: - αm flushed for Ryspor 06:26 GT: The guy whoxe leg you cut off? What? 06:26 GG: - d-dn't αctuαlly cut h-s leg off, he d-d α spαcey th-ng 06:27 GG: αnd the reαson thαt whole debαcle stαrted wαs becαuse 06:27 GT: Damn, everyone hax cool powerx but me 06:27 GG: he cαme up to me αfter we αrgued αnd stαrted pαlefl-rt-ng w-th me 06:27 GG: He wαs drunk 06:27 GG: but thαt wαs st-ll reαlly sucky, becαuse -t felt l-ke he wαs try-ng to pαlezone me or someth-ng 06:29 GG: My flushcrush on h-m -s pαrt of the reαson - ex-led myself, becαuse - couldn't stαnd myself αfter hαv-ng αttαcked h-m 06:29 GG: αnd becαuse there wαs no wαy - could look -n h-s eyes αfter thαt 06:29 GG: but he st-ll forgαve me 06:30 GG: desp-te αll thαt sh-t, he forgαve me 06:31 GG: αnd he's αctuαlly the reαson - αm return-ng 06:32 GG: becαuse the thought thαt jαck could sweep -n αnd try to f-n-sh the job αnd me not be-ng there to protect h-m -s unbeαrαble 06:34 GT: Dude, I'm really happy for you, but let'x be honext 06:34 GG: Whαt? 06:34 GT: You couldn't protect him from Jack even if you were there 06:34 GT: None of ux can 06:35 GG: But - αt leαst - would be there w-th h-m 06:37 GT: And die 06:37 GT: Aww how xweet~ 06:37 GG: -'d rαther d-e w-th h-m 06:37 GG: thαn l-ve w-thout h-m 06:38 GT: Haha, never change palebro 06:38 GT: Xay hi to your pailbro for me 06:38 GT: GET IT 06:38 GT: <> 06:38 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 18:38 -- 06:40 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 18:40 -- 06:40 GG: VULGAR 06:40 GG: <> 06:40 GG: hehehe 06:40 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gave up trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 18:40 -- Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.